


Il lato positivo

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Home and Away, Suburban Shootout
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Triple Drabble, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 09:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Hyde (Home & Away)/Bill Hazeldine (Suburban Shootout)<br/>
Kim e Bill devono ancora decidere chi avrà <i>il lato giusto del letto</i>, il primo muffin del Fitzbillies e le coccole di Lizzy.<br/>
Kim e Bill vogliono fare surf con gli squali, visitare la Scozia a piedi, attraversare a nuoto la Manica.<br/>
Kim e Bill hanno ancora una notte intera da raccontare,  inevitabile lieto fine di un amore dolce e tiepido come il vento del Sud.<br/>
(...) <i>Non voglio che ti passi</i>, ha detto Bill.<br/><i>Non ci penso proprio</i>, ha risposto lui (...)<br/>
[ATTENZIONE: questa storia è uno spin-off della long-fiction <i>Ti ho mai raccontato del vento del sud</i> di Angeline Farewell. La comprensione degli eventi raccontati è dunque subordinata alla lettura della fanfiction succitata]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il lato positivo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ti ho mai raccontato del vento del sud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698536) by [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell). 



I protagonisti di questa storia compaiono in due diverse serie televisive: la soap australiana [ Home And Away](http://web.archive.org/web/20060530053728/http:/www.seven.com.au/homeandaway/meetthecast_kim-hyde) (Kim Hyde) e la commedia inglese [Suburban Shootout](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suburban_Shootout) (Bill Hazeldine). Non si tratta, pertanto, di una vera e propria _hiddlesworth_ , ma di un A/U crossover che coinvolge caratteri interpretati da Tom Hiddleston e Chris Hemsworth.  
Quanto segue non pretende in alcun caso di dare informazioni veritiere sulle personalità dei due attori, né persegue intenti diffamatori o lucrativi.  
La mia tripla drabble è un missing-moment della long-fiction [Ti ho mai raccontato del vento del sud](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1650998&i=1) di [Angeline Farewell](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=105722): il plot di partenza le appartiene come pure la caratterizzazione dei protagonisti. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/488/il-lato-positivo)).

*

 _The future for me is already a thing of the past_  
You were my first love and you will be my last  
― Bob Dylan, Bob Dylan - _Love and Theft_  


 _Per i trenta anni della metà della mia mela marcia_ ♡

_1._  
 _Non voglio che ti passi_

_Non voglio che ti passi_.  
L’ha guardato negli occhi e ha scelto parole sbagliate, stonate, _perfette_.  
 _Non voglio che ti passi_ , quasi l’amore sia un’infreddatura, di quelle che ti lasciano con il naso che cola come un rubinetto e le ossa a pezzi. Come se fosse possibile buscarselo, l’amore. Eppure è così che si sente, Kim, davanti a quegli occhi trasparenti, privi di malizia, e capelli tanto incasinati che non puoi accarezzarli senza trovarti le dita piene di nodi.  
E la bocca piena di voglia.  
 _Non voglio che ti passi_ , ha detto Bill.  
 _Non ci penso proprio_ , ha risposto lui.

*  
  
 _2._  
 _Per favore_

Bill ha la pelle tiepida, lo sterno di un passero. Lo annusa, lo lecca, lo vuole.  
Il sesso è una campagna di conquista: la terra, questa volta, un’oasi sconosciuta.  
 _Guardami_ , gli sussurra all’orecchio.  
 _Perché?_  
 _Perché mi piaci quando arrossisci, mi piace come lo fai._  
È ridicolo.  
Sei vero.  
Le sue labbra ridisegnano la linea del costato. Respira un odore diverso, eppure è un profumo che conosce – che _ri_ conosce.  
 _È inutile che annusi. Non le ho nascoste da nessuna parte, le tette._  
Kim ride così forte che quasi cade dal letto.  
 _Oh, per favore…_  
Lo bacia.  
Un piacere per due.

*  
  
 _3._  
 _Il lato positivo_

Se ti bacio il gomito, mi guardi?  
Se ti accarezzo i capelli e mordo la nuca; se ti faccio male, per dirti quanto ti voglio bene, mi guardi?  
Se fare l’amore di spalle non ti spaventa, perché è lì che starò sempre e al tuo fianco e mano nella mano, chissenefregaditutto, mi guardi?  
Se lecco via il sale dalle tue guance e poi ti trascino contro di me, con una presa bestiale, mi guardi?  
  
E se la smettessi di fare casino, ché poi Matt si sveglia e rompe, Kim?  
  
Scusa.  
  
Comunque ti guardo, sì, un po’.  
  
E...?  
  
Sembri una foca.


End file.
